Toybox
by Fop626
Summary: It's laundry day and Noodle is doing all the work. Within her labor, Murdoc finds a strange toybox that he doesn't remember having. [ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah! I don't own Gorillaz! Happy now?! But I am the greatest Pokemon Master ever! **(Opinion)**

**----------**

:::Toybox:::

----------

A satanic bass playing lord slept and snored like a chainsaw on his stained mattress in his beloved Winnebago. Today was his day, and what did he want to do after a huge concert last night? Well sleep the whole next day of course. He rolled over in between the sheets and his arm dangled off the mattress. He really did look dead asleep.

Noodle roamed the halls of Kong while dragging a wagon of dirty clothes. The wagon was convenient now since the rest of the boys in the band were too lazy to wash their own clothes. Mostly they just lay on the floors. Doing things like clothes and dishes is a job for a female. Fortunately Noodle knew how. She banged on Russel's door. "Russel! I am washing! Give me your clothes!"

The huge drummer removed his headgear from his ears. "Okay sista!" He gathered every bit of clothing from the floor and threw it out the door. Forgetting that Noodle was in the way, all his dirty laundry had showered over her small body. She was disgusted by the stench of his sweaty socks and shirts. She'll need to take a bath afterwards. Tossing the clothes in her large wagon, she went to see 2D next.

"2D!" She carefully opened his door. "I need your clothes."

The adorable blue haired vocalist was lying in bed while playing with his sticker coated, black PSP. "There are all on the floor darling."

One by one Noodle picked up his clothes and threw them all in the wagon. "2D, why can't you clean up after yourself? How can I date someone like this?"

He placed his game on pause and looked at her for a while. "But Noodle, I finally flushed the toilet the other day."

She finished gathering his laundry and put her hands on her hips. "2D. That is nice and all, but you have to do more than that to impress me." She pulled the wagon and opened his door to leave.

"Wait Noods! I'm sorry! I'll take you out tomorrow night! Anywhere you want."

"Oh. That's very sweet of you 2D-kun. Arigatou."

"How's about 7:30 for dinner?"

"Hai. Sounds like a date." She left her boyfriend to let him continue his game play.

Next was the demonic Winnebago of Murdoc Niccals. Would she have to barge in there too and take his laundry? Or would he pick it up himself? It's possible. The door was open, she poked her head inside to find Murdoc snoozing his afternoon away. She yelled to get his attention and wake him up. "MURDOC!"

He roughly rolled over on his side, making the mattress collapse. He bumped his head against a nearby desk that held one side of the mattress for support. The Egyptian silk sheets covered his entire body as a pool of blankets surrounded the area where Murdoc fell. His head emerged from the sheets. "What Noodle?!"

"I can't drag this wagon in your room; can you bring your dirty laundry out for me?"

"No. I'm trying to sleep. Get 'em yourself." He found his way out of the sheets and fixed his bed.

"At least help me." She begged. "Your worse than 2D!"

"Make me." He found some jeans and zipped them on.

"Murdoc...pick up your clothes." She said with a serious face.

He hesitated, finally giving up he gave in. "...Fine." He opened and searched all his desk and closets for any dirty laundry. Throwing them all out the door and onto Noodle's red wagon he found one last pile in a corner. Digging through it he found a small box at the very bottom of the pile. He stopped. "I don't remember this thing."

"Murdoc!" Noodle called from the outside. "Are you done yet? You sure seem to have a lot!"

Murdoc grabbed the last piece of stained briefs and threw it out his window. It landed at the top of Noodle's pile. Being half satisfied she yanked the now heavy wagon to the kitchen where the washing and dryer machines were. Inside the bago Murdoc looked out his window as he locked his door. "Good. I thought she would never leave."

Going back to where his box was found, Murdoc lifted the ocean colored box to chest level as tons of ponderous questions filled his mind. "What the hell is this junk? What is it doing here?" He carefully opened the box, amazed and confused at what was inside. "Why is it filled with toys? And why does it have my name on it?!"

Thinking again he didn't want any of his bandmates to find out. It looked like his name was written in permanent marker, but what the heck? He tried washing it off. Grabbing an old rag he roughly wiped the box where his name was. It was still there. He rubbed harder. It was still there. "Damnit! Come off!" No matter what he did, soaking, spitting, soap, hitting it with a blunt axe, and spraying with anything he had, nothing seemed to remove his name from the side of the tiny toybox.

Shaking the box he swore and tossed it out the window not even caring what would happen to it. "I hate that box."

----------

"Owww!" 2D rubbed his head in pain. He had just recovered from his last headache and didn't want another one right now. He was on his way to see Noodle, maybe to reschedule his date with her. "Wot 'it me?" Beside him near his feet was the toybox that Murdoc threw out. Of course 2D didn't have no idea how it got there, but instead he took at peak in the box. Being as he is, he was really excited at what was inside. Forgetting what he was planning to do in the first place, he took the box to go find Noodle.

"Noodle! Noodle look!" The singer found Noodle in the kitchen sorting out the clothes in color in front of the washing machine. It poured out an amount of mountainous water and the soap spilled out over the top. "I found some toys in a box!"

She stopped her sorting, taking her time to gaze at him. "That is nice 2D. Now be a dear and let me finish please."

"I'll 'elp you so you can finish sooner." He put the box on top of the dryer and help Noodle out with her chore.

----------

Murdoc wanted to go back to snoozing, or maybe take a few couple of drinks, but instead the image of the toybox came to mind. He disposed of it by throwing it out his window, but what if someone found it? Pulling on a shirt he went out to look for it. It should have been nearby his back tires since he tossed it out his window not long ago. It wasn't there. What if somebody did found it? What if 2D found it? He's going to tell everybody knowing him.

Making his way to the dullard's door, he heard laughter behind it. Also, a small crack gave access to his eyes. 2D _did_ find the box of toys. With the help of dramatic irony 2D and Noodle still hadn't discovered Murdoc's name on the side of the box. He saw as 2D pulled out some old action figures from the box. Some were Captain Planet, Mr. Roger's Neighborhood, Godzilla, and other toys from the 70's, 80's, and 90's. 2D squealed in glee. "Wow Wheee!" He began to create spitting plane noises and other types of ridiculous sounds affects as he pretended to make Godzilla fly and attack Mr. Roger. "Bye-bye Mr. Roger."

Murdoc shook his head. "That dullard is such a nut head."

It was now Noodle's turn to play with some of the old toys. She grabbed on some Barbie dolls, Care Bears, and My Little Pony. 2D looked at her wide eyed. "Oh! Noodle! I'll trade you Godzilla for a Barbie doll."

"Okay 2D!" She accepted the fact that playing with these toys with 2D was fun. Taking the Barbie doll 2D played pretend that Barbie went out on a date with Mr. Rogers and played tea party together, trying to represent as himself and Noodle going out, but not for a tea party. "Oh my god!" She tried to sound like Barbie.

Murdoc had no clue whatsoever why those types of things would be in a toybox with his name on it. "Why in all of hell...?" He swore to himself. "Those are not mine!" He looked away, trying to remember when those toys _ever_ came to memory at all. Nothing came up to him. He forced his attention back at 2D and Noodle, but when he did 2D and Noodle were both gone.

"2D? Noodle?" Making his way inside, the V-bass player found nothing but the aqua toybox in the middle of the room. "They were just here, and there's no other door." Glancing at the strange box the toys were scrambled all around it. Murdoc picked it up. "I'd better get rid of you before anyone else finds you." Opening the box inch by inch an eerie light exploded from the inside. A giant magenta portal flowed out as it sucked Murdoc in it before he could take a moment to react.

He seemed to be falling downward in a spinning pink tornado. At the bottom was the calm ground of sweet green grass. With nothing to clutch on or break his rapid fall, he slid across a meadow when the bright sunlight struck his face. The wormhole that hovered over him vanished suddenly, and he stopped sliding on the ground; gaining unconsciousness.

----------

With his eyes still shut he only heard the voices of 2D and Noodle trying to wake him up. "Wake up Murdoc-san."

2D lightly tapped his face. "It's no good 'e's out cold."

Noodle opened one of Murdoc's eyes. "He's still alive. I can tell."

With one eye open Murdoc could finally determine what he saw in front of him. He spotted Noodle and 2D wearing different clothing that he'd never seen before. He thought about such things and questions that no one could possibly answer. _"Why is 2D dressed like Mr. Rogers? And why does he have a giant Barbie doll at his side? Is that Noodle as a blond? With tight pigtails sticking upwards like a hillbilly?" _He finally snapped. Realizing that what he saw was no joke crap. Opening his eyelids and sitting up strait he roamed his sight around the area. He was in the middle of a meadow. Why? "Where the hell am I?!"

"Murdoc-san! You're awake!" She hugged him.

2D answered his puzzling question. "Why, you're in the toybox."

"WHAT?!" Murdoc found the lonely blue box in the midst of the field of flowers. Dashing toward it he realized it opened as it showed an image of his room in his Winnebago at home. "Alright! I'm out of here!" Before even touching the box it closed itself and formed a lock and a key out of midair. The key locked the box shut then floated its way to Murdoc's pocket. Murdoc screamed. "No! Open up! I wanna go home!"

2D grabbed Murdoc by the arms. "C'mon Murdoc, I want you to meet me new girlfriend, Barbie. She also wants you to date her best friend Kelly."

"Noooooooo!" Murdoc slapped 2D's hand away, and ran for his life. Maybe to find another way out of this nightmare. On his way he bumped into Noodle. Blond hair and all with a thick pink dress. "There you are Murdoc! Come and play tea party with Share Bear, Pinky Pie, and me."

"Not you too!" Pushing past her, his legs took him to a large mountain of candy. He found Russel there! Eating his way threw all sorts of junk. "Russel! How did you get here?"

"I don't know. I just did." He continued to eat his rolls.

2D and Noodle came from the other side of the meadow, finding him they both cried on joy. "Murdoc! Murdoc we found you! Come play with us!"

Russel shoved some candy in Murdoc's face. "No Muds! Eat! Eat with me! BIG CANDY!"

He backed away to a dead end, his front side surrounded by his toy zombie friends. They all chanted to him in unison. "Murdoc! Play with us! One of us! One of us!"

"Nooooo! Get the hell away! I want my friends! Noooo! Stop!"

----------

"Murdoc! Are you okay?"

Sitting up, heart racing, sweat pouring, Murdoc scanned his eyes around to find himself lying in bed, in his room, in his Winnebago. Still in a startled state he turned to his side to find Noodle. All she got was him screaming at her face.

"Murdoc. It is me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bad dream I guess." He calmed down. "What are you doing in my 'bago?"

"I was washing today. I just finished, and I am putting away clean clothes for you. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." Noodle handed him a clean pair of jeans. "Now get out of my winne."

"Fine." She sighed deeply. "Men these days." Finally leaving, Murdoc unfolded the pants to put it on. "I thought she'd never leave." Putting on his jeans he felt something tight in his pocket. Pulling it out it was a small golden key. A word was also printed across its teeth. He read it carefully. "...toybox...?" Placing the key on a nearby desk he didn't know that a little blue box was hidden under his stain coated mattress.

----------

**AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing, but I also want you to give some credit to my little sister. She made up this idea and I just made it better. If she hadn't thought of this then the story would have never been created. Thanks alot! Bye for now!**


End file.
